hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dadda Dearest
Dadda Dearest is a 2013 scary family film. It is possible that the film was meant as a comedy, if not, most viewers still found it highly amusing and it was nominated for a comedy award. Background The film was written in 2009 but not produced and filmed until 2013. Filming ended in July 2013. The trailer was originally to be released in September 2013, but it was hacked and released in August instead. The writers then confirmed it would be released in time for Halloween 2013. When speaking about the film, writer Alai Silla said, "The story shows Marshall coming back into his sons life, Malcom, after years of not being there. Malcom struggles to accept Marshall, and it is unclear how it will end". Plot Malcom and his mother, Stephanie, have been living a generally happy life. One night, Malcom asks Stephanie if his father will ever come back, and is clearly scared incase he does. Stephanie says that now Malcom is twelve, she doubts it, but Malcom reminds her that he had returned once before. She tells him that for the last time, it was a nightmare, and he has to stop saying this. The film goes back to when Malcom was two months old, and Marshall pretended that he was away to get a KFC for him and Stephanie. When he didn't return, she realised that he had left them. Following on from the flashbacks, the story then has a few days of their current life together, with no sign of Marshall. Stephanie believes that after the twelve years since he left, he has never returned, and won't again. However, it is revealed that Malcom didn't imagine it, and Marshall had returned five years previous, when he was seven years old. The film then goes back to seven years. Everynight, Stephanie left the house to go to work, trusting her seven year old son would be safe in his bed with his blankets for protection. One night, Malcom hears a noise and realises that somebody is knocking on the door. He opens it and Marshall is there. Not recognising him, he shouts at him to go away. Marshall tells him it's okay and asks for a cup of tea. Malcom sighs and lets him in, needing to use the toilet and too lazy to shut the door on him. Marshall shuts the door behind him. He soon reveals himself to Malcom as his father. When Malcom doesn't believe him, he speaks about Stephanie, their life together, and says "Malcom - sonny boy", what Stephanie had always said his dadda dearest called him as a newborn. Shocked, Malcom grabs Marshall and pulls him outside, kicking him as he goes. Stephanie refuses to believe that Marshall came back, so Malcom doesn't tell her that he visits nightly for cups of tea. Eventually Malcom gives him the spare key and says he can come in if he wants, going to bed and ignoring him as he enjoys the kitchen area alone. One night while Malcom is asleep, he is woken by Marshall jumping on Stephanies bed. He runs through and asks what he's doing, grabbing his legs and causing him to fall over. Marshall says that him and Stephanie used to love doing that. As he speaks about it, there's flashbacks to him and Stephanie bouncing playfully on slow motion on the bed. Then the story turns dark, with one night Marshall trying to jump and Stephanie not. He begins to cry, but she then reveals that she is pregnant and can't be bothered jumping. Marshall is happy that she is pregnant but realises that their relationship with change. The flashbacks end and Marshall stares at Malcom. Simply saying "you" with a growl, he decides Malcom must die so that he can get back together with Stephanie, and have the bed jumping relationship that they did have previos to a newborn destroying it. Malcom reminds Marshall that Stephanie will be home soon and Marshall leaves. The following night, Monday, Marshall comes back and attempts to murder Malcom. He repeats this on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, with the last being the most viscious. On Saturday, Malcom has friends sleeping over, and so Marshall can't be bothered. On Sunday, Stephanie is also home. After the aggression of the Friday night, Marshall lets himself in on the Monday and breaks down in the kitchen. He realises that all he had ever wanted was to be a dadda dearest and that now he couldn't be. He leaves the house, not before washing his mug and leaving the key in it. Stephanie comes home from work and is confused by this, waking Malcom up to question him. When he tells her that dadda dearest had been here, she simply thinks he's been having dreams about him, and ignores it. Back in the present time, with Malcom now twelve years, he is making his way to school. It is the morning after the opening scene of the film. When he gets home from school, he goes to the bathroom. When he leaves and heads towards the stairs, he finds Marshall standing hopefully at the bottom of the stairs. Marshall tooks at him hopefully, as if to beg for his forgiveness. There is a moment of silence as though Malcom is about to give him a hug and support him. Instead, he cries "I will never be your son!" and charges up the stairs. Marshall leaves the house without having tea, and the film ends. Cast Paul McCoy - as seven year old Malcom Jake Quira - as twelve year old Malcom